coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8304 (20th January 2014)
Plot Gloria gets in touch with Ritchie about arranging another gig. Dennis is excited but Rita isn't keen. Chesney mentions to Sinead about her being at No.5, intending to ask her to move in but she thinks he's feeling rushed. Hayley is exhausted and in some pain but she's determined to enjoy her final day and insists on seeing Fiz, Tyrone and the kids at the cafe. Unable to admit his feelings, Chesney cancels a meeting with Sinead. Beth has a go at him for messing her around. Stella is coy with Eva when she asks how her evening with Dev went. Nick feels responsible for Leanne falling out with Stella and urges Leanne to make up with her mother. She makes the first move, only for Stella to say her feelings haven't changed. Sally realises her grandmother's gold watch was in her handbag which was stolen at the soup kitchen and is upset. Sinead tells Chesney she's going to stay at home more. Hayley is disappointed when Tyrone and Fiz won't let her hold Ruby as she isn't well. Knowing this is the last time she'll see them, Hayley snaps but then calms down. She urges Chesney to take a chance with Sinead. Roy watches over her closely. Tim tells Sophie to get Sally's watch back from Maddie. Hayley becomes tired and decides it's nearly time. Roy says she'll be fine if she rests. Chesney asks Sinead to move in with him and is thrilled when she says yes. Fiz decides to visit Hayley every day with a gift. Roy gives Hayley a model of a pump wagon from their wedding. He is overcome with emotion at the memory of the day. When Hayley talks about how happy they've been, he pleads with her not to kill herself, saying they can be happier in days to come. She refuses, telling him that waiting makes it harder. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hayley decides that today is to be her last, and tells Roy she wants to see Fiz and Tyrone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,060,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2014 episodes